Sam & Freddie's Summer Adventure
by marysidehouse
Summary: After the dangerous Tuna Jump, Freddie's gonna stay in Los Angeles for the whole summer holiday. Maybe Freddie and Sam are gonna back together? *Seddie Story* *Rated M for sex and stuff*
1. Chapter 1: The Real Reunion of Seddie

This is my first fanfiction in English. I usually write my stuff hungarian,so please don't judge for this.

**WARNING**

This story contains rude speaking,swearing and sexuality. So if you're under 18 or 21 please leave. (Or not :P)

I don't own iCarly or Sam&Cat.

I hope you'll enjoy it. If you have some minutes please write review.

PS: Sorry about the mistakes. My mother tongue isn't english,but I tried my best.

**Chapter 1**

**The Real Reunion of Seddie**

***Sam***

I just calmed down after Freddie checked out the hospital. I had remorse about the accident anyway. I felt guilty,because actually Freddie and Robbie were there because of me. I needed to apologise Freddie,so I bulit up a quite good plan. I booked a table in Boots,and I went upstairs to our room with Cat – where Freddie was having a rest- to invite him for dinner.

„Hey Samantha!" he greeted me with a big smile.

„Hey Frednub,how are you doin'?"

„Much better I guess." I sat down on the edge of my bed,and gave Freddie a smile.

„So what do you think about dinner in Boots?" I asked him out awkwardly.

„That'd be cool,but my back is still hurts. Why won't we order some food from Tubba Chicken or some of your favourite meat reastaurants?" he asked me with a small jiggle.

„Okay. What you think about hamburgers from In and Out Burger?"

„Hamburgers like old days, when we were watching funny videos with Carly and ate hamburgers and fries?"

„Yup." I said with a smile.

„So what were you doing after you leave Seattle? We haven't got time to discuss because of Cat." That was true,Cat spent a whole day with Freddie, before he felt into the pool full of tuna.

„I was came here by my motorcycle and after I arrived,I bought some tacos. Then I met this clumsy but cute girl Cat. Actually she felt in a trash can,and unfortunately a garbage truck came by and she felt into the trash holder."

„God that girl is gonna harm herself once." commented Freddie.

„Yes,but this isn't the whole story. I had pity on her,so I ran after the truck,get into the trash holder,found her and got her out of the truck. She invited me to her place to have a shower,and she let me stay some nights in here. That time she was living with her grandma Nona. Nona wanted to live in an Elderly Home,so I took her there. Cat was a bit sad about that,but she needed a roomie,so she asked me to live with her." I said that and look at Freddie.

„So you to living in a flat like this big together? Where do you get money from?" – Freddie asked curiously.

„Okay Cat and I have a babysitting service. „

„A what? You and babys? Seriously?" Freddie gave me a suprised look.

„Yes,because this job give us a lot of money nub. I'm not doing it for pleasure." – I looked him in the eye. After a minute we both started to laugh.

„Oh my god I missed you so much." Said Freddie and hugged me.

„Yeah dork whatever… damn it I missed you too." I said and hugged him tighter.

„Actually I missed your spicy nicknames as well." Said Freddie after a while.

„Really?" I couldn't hold ,I started to laugh.

„Yes Sam. Anyway when we're gonna order the hamburgers? Oh and where is Cat by the way?"

„What about now? Momma is starving. Don't worry about Cat she is with Robbie." I said it with a grin. Oh god this was so amazing hang out with Freddie,like the old days.

***Freddie***

I was really happy to be with Sam again. I mean she was my first love,and I still loved her. She told me almost her whole life in Los Angeles,before I started to tell her about my mother's new boyfriend,and my amazingly boring afternoons with Gibby Gibbson.

„God, you supposed to hang out with that nerd?" Sam asked me with disgust on her face.

„Yes,actually I'm a nerd as well,but god that guy is an energy vampire. I mean you can have fun with him,if you meet him once a week,but god if you meet him everyday? Your mind is gonna be wrecked." I said,and Sam just looked at me understandingly.

„How long you're gonna stay in Los Angeles Freddie-o?„

„I don't know. Actually my mom doesn't care about me since she met Kevin. She's completely in love with that jerk. I mean I haven't got problems with the guy personally,I just hate the fact that my mother's being with him. Anyway she just told me when I left,that I can stay as long as I want to. She changed, you know." – I said my real feelings loud.

„I know you're upset about you're mom's relationship,I mean I know how much you miss you dad." Yes she had a point I really missed my dad. My dad passed a way when I was 10 years old. He had a car accident in New were alone with mom almost 8 years,and then that Kevin guy showed up,and my mother just forget about my dad.

„Yes Sam that's true I do miss my dad,but I freaked out you know. My mom was always overprotecting,but now? I bet she won't care if I just die." I said in a low voice.

„Freddie don't be an idiot. I'm sure that she'll be freak out if something huge happen to you."

„Yes I guess,but you know what I mean don't you?"

„Yes nub, I know what you mean. Just calm down,the hamburgers are here,I'll be back in a sec." Sam went downstairs. She came back about 5 minutes with a huge brown bag and two big coke.

„So where were we?" She asked while she gave me my hamburger and fries.

„At my mom."

„Yes. Let me give you an advice. Just give her time, I'm sure she's gonna miss you Freddie."– she said and drink a bit of her coke.

„I hope you'll be right. Wanna change the topic sunnier?" I asked her with a small smile.

„Okay. I want ot be honest can I?" Sam asked me with a serious look.

„Sure be my guest."

„Okay what I said in the hospital about you. You know, that I still have feelings for you…"

„That's not true?"– asked her sadly.

„Hey let me finish my monologue Fredward!" she called me on my full name. It always made me laugh,but I tried to hold back.

„Sorry go on."

„Okay I'm gonna be a strong girl and say it out." she took a deep breah,and say it.

„Okay Freddie Benson I'm still in love with you,I hope it's not bothering you that I say that to you.I love you since 6th grade after our first kiss. Okay maybe I was a bad girl who couldn't deal with her feelings. Yes I was really mean to you,and I'm sorry about it. Okay when we got together we didn't esteem our relationship. But we grew up and maybe we can give our love another …" she couldn't finish her cute statement,because I kissed her passionately…

***Sam***

Freddie Benson just kissed me. I'm the luckiest girl ever. I kissed him back of course,and it last 2 minutes. Finally he looked at me and give me a smile.

„I love you Sam."

„I love you too my nerd." I said that with a grin.

„So I guess we're clear,and start our relationship from the beggining?"

„No way Fredward. I don't wanna forget any of this, I just want to be with you,and love you. I don't wanna delete our past,we learned a lot of that. „

„Okay maybe you're right." he kissed me again,and I just melt down. Freddie always made my knees week ,but now? After 2 years without him? I can't describe it, I was just happy as hell.

„By the way I missed you. Not just your kisses or the sex,I missed YOU.„ Freddie said that with a wink.

„I missed you too Freddie." I lay down next to him. Put my head on his chest. He played with my hair,while I listened to his heartbeat. I really missed him,he was my true love,and finally he was here WITH ME.

„Sammy what are you thinkin' about?" He asked me and kissed me on the forehead.

„Just about us. Do you remember the first time we made love?" – he shivered a bit.

„Of course. It was awkward and amazing at the same time." he jiggled and kissed me.

„I haven't done it since the night we broke up." I admited.

„Don't laugh,but me either. I feel disgust when other girls touch me. I love you,and only you."

„I want you now! I love you too baby."I started to take off my t-shirt,Freddie sat up,grab my hips and pull me onto his lap. We kissed passionately,our tongues fought gently,and we were both horny. Then I heard the front door was open downstairs,Cat came home.

„Son of a bitch. It's only 8 PM. Why is she here?" Freddie never swore,only when he was rile up.

„I don't know,what if we go to a motel?" I asked him,while I rubbed his neck.

„Okay that would be cool." He said and kissed me once more. Suddenly he stood up,picked me up,and brought me downstairs.

Cat was in the kitchen drinking some ice tea,and humming some stupid Justin Bieber or Rebecca Black song. I wasn't sure. She looked at us,giggle a bit,and she didn't say anything,just continued Freddie put me down,and we went out.

„God I have never travelled by a motorcycle." Said Freddie while I gave him a helmet.

„Sweetie don't be a puss. I'm gonna drive slow." I kissed him,sit up on my cycle,and Freddie hugged me behind. I brought him to a cheap motel near Beverly Hills. We checked in,and go up to the room.

Freddie pushed me on the bed,came over me,kissed me took off our clothes. Freddie kissed my body all over. My neck,my tits,my stomach and then he reached my pussy. God he started to lick it and suck it. I missed this so much…

„God…please don't stop…It feels so good." I moaned out in a low voice.

„I won't...god you taste so good." He sucked my clit,and kissed my pussy all over.

„Oh…Freddie…I'm so…close." He licked me in a steady way,and push a finger inside.

„Are you gonna come for me gorgeous?" he asked me in his sexy voice.

„Yes…yes… I"m comming…GOD…you're AMAZING."

„You're so hot Sam." He always made me feel beautiful.

„You're hotter. Now it's my turn." I licked my lips,and took all him in my mouth.

***Freddie***

I missed her,not just the sex,I miss to be with her. We were close finally.

„Wait I don't wanna come,I want to make love to you." – I said after 10 minutes.

„Okay I'm ready for you." – she gasped when I push my cock inside her. I started to move in and out slowly.I teased her with this. I remembered how much she liked when I got rough on her,but not that time.

„God Freddie…please HARDER."

„Nope I'm gonna take my time with you Princess."

„Please I'll do anything…I need you closer." I pulled her legs over her she was so tight

„Oh…it's…ahw…Freddie…FUCK." I started to move a bit harder and faster. I loved her reaction,she screamed my name when I pushed my 10 inch fully in her.

„GOD…FREDDIE…. I'm…DON'T STOP."

„Come on baby…come for me. „ I knew this riled her up.

„I'm…close…please."

„Please what?" I teased her.

„Don't stop….FREDDIE…GOD…I'M COMMING." She screamed and trembled. I was close too.

„Oh baby….you feel so good…OH…I'm close…AHWWW." I came inside her….god we were in trouble...

Sorry about the end,but I hope you liked a bit.  
Please write review if you have some free minutes.

I wrote chapter two on geography class…well I'll type down ASAP.

…...

Do you think Sam's pregnant? What will Cat say to them when they go back?

*-*SPOILER ALERT*-*

Next episode will contain Carly Shay.


	2. Chapter 2 - iChange Back

**Hello guys. So here comes part 2. I hope you'll enjoy. (:**

**Chapter 2 - iChange Back**

***Sam***

We lain in the bed and kissed. I was so happy. „ I love you nub" I said with a jiggle. „I love you too princess" He kissed me passionately. We spent the night in the motel,and had sex in the morning again.

About 10 am we checked out,and went back to Venice,to Cat's place. She was sitting on the couch,when we arrived.. When she saw us, looked up from her PearPad.

„You left me alone at night. I was affraid Saaam." she cried out. „ Sorry Kitty Cat,but we didn't wanna have sex…in front of you." „ Sam stop it. Gross."

„Whatever." I said,but Cat started to cry. „ Heey stop that kiddo, I didn't mean to"

„ Do you girls wanna have breakfast in Starbucks?" Freddie asked us.

„ Yes Freddie I want to." She said with a small smile. „ Yes baby momma is starving."

„Are you two are gonna move together? I don't want a new roomie."

„What about Jade? I thought that she's wanna move out from her mother's place."

„Maybe…but she is not you. Saaam." She said,while she put up her coat.

„Ready sweetie?" Freddie asked me and kissed me.

„Yes. As I told you guys before. Momma is starving." My PearPhone beeped.

„Carly Shay is wanna videochat." We sat down on the couch and accepted Carly's call. „ Sam,Freddie? God guys you're together?" She asked in a shock."No it's just Frednub's hologram. Yes Carly Freddie is in LA. Anyway why are you calling? I thought we're gonna speak on Saturday all night."

„It's emergency guys." She almost shouted. „Slow down Carly baby,we're gonna figure out what ever it is."

„So my dad is gonna stationed in Las Vegas,but I asked him can I live in Califorina awhile,and he allowed me,because I mentioned him the fact that you'll be there Sam. So guys please find me a roomie ASAP."

„Good I suppose I have the perfect roommate for you. When you're gonna arrive?"

„Tommorow 7 PM." She said with a grin.

„Why are you together?"

„We're back together." I said with a smile and Freddie nodded.

„ I'm gotta go. Love you." She signed out.

„Carly is gonna come here!"

„Yes I know" Freddie said gladly.

„Cat we found you the best roomie ever."

„Who? Sam? You're my best roomie." She said stubbornly.

„What you think about Carly?"

„iCarly Carly?"

„Yes Cat. She is my BFF since I was 5,you're gonna love her."

„And you? Where you're gonna move?" She asked sadely.

„Don't worry not far away. 3B is for rent,so we'll move there maybe."

„Okay. Deal." She said in a sad but understanding way.

***Freddie***

We spent a quite good day together. Cat,Sam and me. We were excited about Carly. We spoke to the main tenant and he let us move to 3B. So Sam started to pack her stuff,and I called my mom. I told her to send my stuff to LA with a moving company. She freaked out,but she knew I was gonna move to LA anyway,because I was admitted to University in LA. Sam wasn't a hard working type,so she wasn't gonna go to Uni. She was gonna continue baby sitting with Cat. Actually I didn't care that Sam wasn't gonna go to higher education,I loved he as she was. She was clever and that was enough for me. Back to Carly… I was wondering that Colonel Shay accepted to leave Rome,I mean Europe is much better than Las Vegas,but at least we could hang out with Carly.

***Sam***

It was Thursday afternoon. I was so excited about Carly.I was sitting on the couch with Freddie,when Cat came home.

„Implies he's not gonna help us again. I don't wanna work with him Tori." Cat cried out,and close the door. „Tori I don't care I just wanna have fun while we record the song,but with him? Sorry I'm out if he's gonna be in the team." She put down the phone and looked at us. „What?" „Nothing you're just acting weird Cat." „Sorry guys I just affraid of Carly's reaction about me." „She's gonna like you. She's gonna think you're cute."

„Yes I'm sure Cat." Freddie nodded."If you say so." She said with a sigh and went upstairs."I think we're gonna have some Cat situation after Carly arrives." Freddie said and kissed me."I'm so happy that we're moving together."I said and kissed him again. „Me either. I love you so much Princess Puckett." „I love you too Freddie." He smiled at me. „Upps… it's an hour and Carly arrives. It's better go. Call a taxi." soon the taxi arrives,and we went to LAX.

***Freddie***

We sat down at the International Terminal's waiting room. The Rome-Los Angeles flight is arrived about 20 minutes. Carly Shay walked through the door. She looked different. Her skin was tanned and she was wearing designer clothes.

Carly hugged Sam tightly and then me. „God guys I missed you so much." „Yes Carly we missed you too." I let out a happy sigh. We went back to Venice by taxi. The iCarly 'gang' was back together.

**Sorry guys it's a shorter chapter,but next time I'm gonna post chapter 3 and chapter 4 .**

**Write review and add me if you liked. Cheers :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - iMove Out

**I have a long weekend right now,so that's way I posted Chapter 3-4. I hope'l like it.**

**Chapter 3 – iMove Out**

***Sam***

We moved out the apartman on Saturday. Cat cried about 15 minutes before she let me go. It was hard for her,even if we just moved 2 apartmans away from her. Carly didn't like what I done in the room with the wall,she was gonna repaint,but except this she was glad. Almost all day we decorate out new place with Freddie. It was 9 PM when Carly came over.

„Hey Sam!" She hugged me and sit down on a bean bag what we temporarly had in the living room. „Cat?" I asked about the little red head while I get some Jahoo Punch. „She went out. She's having a date with a guy named Robbie?" „Okay. So tell us about Italy." Freddie asked her and hug me tighter. „Oh kay. Italy is amazing,the weather is hot so as the boys." She laugh. „I bet they are not hot as my Freddie." I added a comment and kissed Freddie. 'Ah…you're still so cute." Carly said with a sigh. „Have you got a boyfriend there?" I asked her with a grin."Yes Sam I had,but his english was not cool,and my italian? Awful. I couldn't learn it,it's a very weird language." Freddie couldn't hold it,he laughed…very load."Hey stop that." Carly slapped Freddie's arm. „Hey Carly don't hurt him. The only one who can hurt him is me." I said then added. „Don't worry,I'm just kidding."

„Okay, sorry Carly,but it's funny." Freddie said to Carly.

„So you weren't lucky with guys out there were you?" I asked her.

„Well…not exactly." She said and added. „but at least you're happy together."

„Yes finally we're…after 7 years."I said, Carly laugh…"Wait you said that you're in love since 6th grade? I thought you were hate each other."

„Oh Carly…it was just cover up." I kissed Freddie. We watched a movie and Carly went home 'bout 11 PM…

„So wanna have fun Samantha?" I shivered. I loved when he called me in my full name.

He picked me didn't wait for my respond. Brought me into our bedroom. „You're drivin' me crazy Freddie"

„That's my plan gorgeous." He kissed my neck and suddenly I grabbed his collar and kissed him passionately. „I love you Sam." „ I love too Freddie,now make love to me."

'As you wish." He gave me a smile, and we took off your clothes. He grabbed my boobs,cup them,squeeze them,kiss them. „God I love your hands…and your mouth." He kissed all over my body and soon he reached my soaking wet pussy. He licked it gently and so passionate. „Freddie…God…FUCK..I love this…don't stop….ahw." Soon I reached my climax. „ I'm comming…FREDDIE…don't stop…" He smiled at me,kissed me deeply and slowly pushed himself into me. I loved to be that close to him. It felt like we were one. We were Seddie. „I love you so much Sam…I love you so fucking much." He moved slowly in and out and it felt amazing. „God sweetie…you felt so good, I'm close,please don't stop." „I'm never gonna stop…God Sam…you're so…tight."

„Ahw yes…Freddie" I groaned as he started to fuck me a little harder.

„God…baby I can't…hold back….AHW FREDDIE..FUCK… I'M COMMING….GOD." It was amazing,that boy was the best fucker ever. Okay I didn't have sex with other guys,but jeez I never wanted to.I just want my nerdy boy. „Oh Jezz Sam, I'm comming..yes..FUCK." He came inside me…again. I was a bit affraid. I wasn't on birth controll,so what if I pregnant? But at that moment I just want to snuggle with my sweet Freddie…

***Freddie***

„Freddie we need to talk."Sam was laying on my chest after we just woke up. „What's wrong sweatheart?" I asked her and kissed her forehead gently."I'm affraid of know I'm not on birth controll."

„If you're pregnant we're gonna deal with it,we are not children anymore. I came inside you it's my responsibility. If you're not pregnant we're gonna get you birth controll. Don't worry baby I never gonna leave you,especially if you're pregnant with my child."I kissed her,and she looked into my eye. Her beautiful dark blue eyes locked with my light chocholate brown eyes. „ I love you Freddie. You're the best boyfriend ever." I blushed a bit. Sam Puckett,the girl who ruined my life for many years,who was my secret crush since 6th grade,thinks I'm the best boyfriend ever? I was the luckiest guy." I fell for you a long time ago Sammy. I can't help it, you're my everything.I love you so much." We snuggled a bit,then get up,get dressed and went over to Carly and Cat.

***Sam***

„Hiiiiii" Cat giggled cute when we step in.

„Hi Cat,hi Carls."

„Sam you won't believe. Gibby just called. He's gonna come to LA next Monday. He's gonna join a compatition in Santa Monica and he's gonna spend 2 weeks in California."

„Our pathetic and nerdy,but cool friend is gonna come here?"

„Sam,don't be rude." Carly still hated when I was sarcastic. „ ." „Freddie? Could you help with my PearPad? It's always melt down when I'm tryna open the browser."Cat meowed."Okay give it to me.I'll see what can I do for it."

"Thanks" Cat smiled and sit next to me. „Actually I freaked out a little. You know who is Gibby's new BFF?"

„No Carls I don't know,but I die to know it." I said sarcastically. „Nevel." Carly cried out with disgust. „Papperman?" Freddie yelled. „Yes and he's gonna come with him." „There's gon' be trouble." I said and drink my ice tea,what Carly just gave me…My head was close to blow up. I affraid of pregnancy…and now that filthy little dork is comming here?

**Okay it's a short chapter again,but I promised I'll give you ch.3 and ch.4 in the same time. If you like my story please write review or follow me.**


	4. Chapter 4 Hatred,Happiness,Family Issues

**Chapter 4 – Hatred,Happiness,Family Issues**

***Freddie***

We're so happy with Sam. Finally we didn't fight, just love each other. We handled all the problems quite well. Okay Sam was an aggresive person,but she was changing. For example she stopped hitting me for we have different kinda physical contact,so maybe she punched me all the time,because she wanted to touch me. Yeah I think sex or rough sex is much better for both of us,then wrestling or fighting. This day was the day when Gibby and Nevel arrive. Sam was nevous all day. She only calmed down when I massaged her back and hugged her tightly. „Freddie thank you for this. I love you so so much." She smiled and sat onto my lap. „Don't worry Sammy,everything is gonna be fine. Who cares Papperman?" I said with a laugh,but that wasn't true. I didn't wanna meet Nevel as well,but I want my baby calm down so I didn't tell her. „Actually I care Freddie,because the iCarly team is back together. Okay the show is over,but what if he think we're gonna continue? I bet he's gonna rue the day." Sam laughed when she said Nevel's pathetic quote. „Sam? You're a genious. We're gonna continue iCarly. Think about it. We're in LA. The city of fame. iCarly can hit even more viewers and so."

„Okay if Carly gave us okay,and we find a studio. I say yeah baby do some rock and roll."

„Movie?"

„Okay put something I can calm myself down." We had a kinda good afternoon.

***Sam***

About 6 PM Carly came over and told us she was gonna met the boys in LAX. I brought up the iCarly stuff,and Carly loved it. So I was glad that we were gonna rue Nevel's day. „Freddie I don't wanna meet Nevel." I said when Carly left our apartman."We're not gonna meet him until tomorrow."

„Okay you know what? Forget about that jerkface. I'm hungry." I looked deep into Freddie's beautiful brown eyes. „Want some ham?" He asked me innocently. „Nope,I want this." I put my hand into his pants and gently grabbed his half hard cock. „God Sam,you're gonna kill me."

„No sweetie I just wanna give you a blowjob. Take off your clothes nub. Momma is hungry for your cock." Freddie shiverd. I liked how much I can rile him up,only with some dirty talk. Okay I admit that worked on me as well. He took of his clothes,and I put his manhood into my mouth. I started to suck his cock slowly. I took all of him inside my mouth.I almost drowned but who cares? I loved his 10 inch in my mouth. „God Sam… I'm close please don't stop." I didn't answer just sucked him a bit faster. About a minute he came into my mouth,and I swallowed all. „Hm Sam it was…freakin' hot,but now it's my turn." He undressed me,played with my boobs and licked my wet cunt. „God Freddie…I love your tongue on my pussy…FUCK" I can't help it. Momma was noisy in licked all over my pussy,sucked my clit,and that was the end for me. „Don't stop…please…suck that little pussy…I'm gonna come….oh FREDDIE…GOD…AHW…" I let out a last groan when my climax took over my body. That guy was a sex genious or I don't know,but I was crazy for knew my so well."God Sam you're so sexy while you come."

„Freddie I want you inside."

„What about your fear of pregnancy,I don't have condoms."

„I don't care please fuck me. Get rough on me." I begged. „Okay as you wish my princess." He pushed his rock hard cock inside me,and started to move in and out really hard. „Sam your pussy is so tight…you feel so good."Freddie purred into my ear."I love you. You feel so good inside me as well."He started to fuck me harder…and harder to drive me crazy. Jeez I loved when he get rough on me.

„God,I love it when you fuck me like this…AHW…senseless…FREDDIE."

***Freddie***

I really loved when Sam screamed my name,it was incredibly sexy. Spontaneous sex in the living room on bean bags was cool as well. My girl is a bit nymphomaniac,since we got back together we have sex at least twice a day. I loved it. I loved her. She was my liked when I was gentle to her,but right now? She wanted me to fuck the shit outta her.I couldn't disappoint her,so I did my best. I fucked her as she wished for. „God…Freddie..ahw…fuck…yeah baby move on." She yelled. „for you…everything." I started to fuck her faster."FREDDIE…DON'T STOP….I'M COMMING..AHW FREDDIE." She was so hot when she reached her orgasm. „I'm close Sam…GOD…SORRY…AHW…" I came inside her again. We were idiots,but I loved to come inside her. „It was intense…. God I love you so much Freddie. Baby." She said and kissed me passionately." I love you too Sammy." She rested her head on my chest,and I kissed her forehead before she fell a sleep.

***Carly***

Cat was annoying. I can't believe Sam tolareted her. Okay she was kinda cute,but she was irritating when I wanted to sleep. I was laying on the couch,thinking about iCarly restart. It was 9 PM,I helped Gibby and that maniac…sorry Nevel,to find a cheap hotel. I still hated that website stealing pathetic psycho. Okay actually he became mannish,and kinda handsome. He was 16 years old,but he was still an annoying idiot.

***Freddie***

Sam felt a sleep,she was laying on my chest. She had a satisfied smile on her pretty little face. I loved that small smile. That meant to me she didn't want to be anywhere else in the world,just in my arms.I loved her so much. She was my a text message brought me back to reality.

**From: Mom**

**I send your stuff to Los Angeles CA. Take care. You're loving mother.**

**From:Freddie**

**Thanks mom. I love you too. Freddie.**

Sam woke up,because I moved my right arm. „What's up Freddie?" She asked me tiredly. „My mom texted stuff is in the way." I said and kissed her." I didn't hear about my mom since I left Seattle." Sam had a sadness in her eyes. „Why don't you call her?"

„'Cause she had a jerk boyfriend. Some kinda DJ." She said and added."The only person who I care about is you,because you worth my love." She kissed me deeply." I love you Sam."

I love you more." She jiggled.

„Stop the Princess Puckett. We got through this." I kissed her more passionate.

„So back to your mom. Call her."

„Nope. I'm gonna wait 'till she calls me or texts me." God Sam was even more stubborn than me. „and what about Melanie,your twin? Or you just made her up to cover that kiss?"

„No Frednub Melanie is real. Wait she kissed you?"

„Yes she kissed me,but the only reason I kissed her back that I thought that she was you."

„ No problem I forgive you." She laughed and continue. „So she was an eminent in school, she had a scholarship and stuff like that,but she changed."

„Changed how?" I asked her.

„She visited me in here,and I found medical weed in her purse,and that's not all. I found a flyer about erotic work in a stipbar." She cried out. I saw disappointment in her pretty blue eyes. „Wait your sister is a drug addict pole dancer?"

„Yes probably. My family is a shit.I only got you,no one else."She burried her face in my shoulder. I hugged her tighter. „You're gonna have me forever."I kissed her forehead. „I love you."

„I love you more my blonde headed demon."

That time I decided I'm gonna marry this girl. If she'll say yes of course.

**Is Sam is gonna marry Freddie? What will mrs. Benson do about it?**

**Next chapter is gonna available latest may 5-6.**

**Thanks for reading it. (:**

***Spoiler***

**Next episode is gonna contain Nevel,Gibby and Pam Puckett (Sam's mom)**


	5. Chapter 5 - iAsked Her

**Hey Guys (: Actually I'm home on a long weekend and bored,so I finished up chapter 5 and 6. I hope you'd enjoyed.**

**Chapter 5: iAsked Her**

***Freddie***

Tuesday…we must have dinner with Gibby and Nevel. The morning was fine. Sam and I got up after 10 AM. Get breakfast at Starbucks. We got home about 11 Am. We sat down on the bean bags and turn on the telly. I was thinking about what went through me last night. I was sure, I want this crazy little girl forever. She was my true love,and I want her to be mrs. Benson as soon as possible. Sam brought me back reality. „What do you think about cutie pie?

„About us. How perfect we are." I smiled at her,kissed her fiercely and pulled her onto my lap. „I love you. You're my everything." She did something unSamish. She started to cry.

„ I don't wanna ever fall apart from you. Please promise you'd never leave me." She looked me in the eye,and I saw she hoped I was gonna say something positive about that.

„Sam , I love you about 7 years. I'll love you till I die."

„Oh 're such a nub,my cute nub. You're the best,I love you more than ham." I never thought that this little blonde headed demon was ever gonna love me as much I loved her,but she did. She loved me even more than meat. That said something.

„Sammy? Did you talk to Carly about iCarly return?"

„ Yes Freddiebunny I mentioned it."

„How did she react?"

„ She loved it,but I think Carly have a thing for Gibby…or Nevel…She act weird since she met them."

„Sam don't be like boys like that Griffin guy was."

„ A guy with pee wee babies?" Sam laughed.

„ No honey,I mean a good looking guy."

„ Yes maybe you're right,but I know Carly since kindergarden, I know if she's fancy someone." I couldn't help I laugh as well.

„I don't wanna judge my best friend,but you know how weird it'll be if she started to date with a unwarrantable nerd or a phsychopath nerdtrash?" I just kissed her and added. „I'm a nerd as well." I teased.

„Yeah,but my nerd." She kissed me again.

„I love you Princess Puckett."

„I love you to Frednub."

***Sam***

I rested my head on my favourite spot,where his shoulder meet his neck.

„What are you gonna wear tonight?" Freddie asked me,while he played with my hair.

„We're gonna go to Bots,so just jeans with something." Freddie giggled.

„What?"

„Nothing….just I'm sure Nevel's gonna hate that place. I hope he'll freak out." He said with a sarcastic grin.

„Yes it's gon' be too mainstream for his aristocratic bloodline." I cried out.

„I bet Carly is love one if that dorks."

„I bet she's not."

„Bet is on,like in old days." I teased him.

„Loser is gonna do the laundry for a month?" He offerd me,

„Fine" We shaked hands and kissed.

***Freddie***

It was 7 Pm . We were on the wayto Bots.

„Sam we're gonna need a car,I hate this bike."

„Sorry honey I can't hear you." About 10 minutes we arrived.

„What did you say?" Sam asked me while she got off the bike.

„ I just said that I'm sick of your motor."

„Why?"

„I don't know,I want a car."

„That would be cool." Sam kissed me passionately. She wasn't freaked out about her bike.

„Look there they are." She pointed towards Carly.

„Hey Carly." Sam hugged Carly.

„Hello Fredward. Hello Samantha." Nevel greeted us with his disgusting 19th century style.

„Hy…Nevel." Sam was tryna calm herself down,but I saw it was hard for her.

„ So you brought us to a fast food restaurant?"

„Yes Nevel." Sam looked at me,and she was trying to hold back laughing. We went inside,sit down to the table,what was Sam's and Cat's favourite spot.

„Oh man this restaurant looks totally unhigenic." Nevel cried out,while he got some hand sanitizer from his pack.

„Nope…this…restaurant…is…clean…sir." The Red Robot came to our table.

„Okay order." Sam recommanded.

„Gibby wanna type on the PearPad?" I asked Gibby.

„Sure" He got the PearPad,and type down or wishes.

***Carly***

_Okay I hated Nevel,but god he became kinda handsome. What did I think about?…I hated him. He was tryna ruin my life since I knew him,how could I think about him as a HIM? I was a manic idiot... I couldn't like him._

„So Gibby what kind of compatition do you go?" Sam brought me back reality.

„ America Sings. I know it's weird but I always dreamt about it." He said. Sam was gonna laugh,I saw that she held it back.

***Sam***

Finally after an hour and half we have done. We went home,had a shower,and made love. I wanted to be with my sweet baby. We were laying on the bed,when my phone started beeping. Oh my god,my mother sent me a tex message.

**From: Worst mother ever**

**Hi Sam! I'm gon' go to LA. I'll have an AA meeting. Wanna hang out? Mom. PS: Mels is in drug rehab in Santa Monica. Pls visit her.**

**From: Samantha**

**Oh kay. Call me if you're in LA. PS: Melanie's a jerk,I'm not gonna visit.**

„Who do you textin' with?" He asked me while hugged me behind.

„You won't believe my mom wrote. She's gonna come to Los Angeles."

„Really?" He asked and kissed my neck.

„Yes Freddie,really. She's gonna have some kind of alcohol rehabilitation. Oh by the way Mel's having drug rehab in Santa Monica."

„God you're family is….weird."

„I'm not gonna offeneded if you say shit." I turned to him and kissed him fiercely. „I love you"

„I love you too Freddie." We kissed,watched a movie,and sleep.

***Freddie***

It was Wednesday. Sam 's mom called us. She was gonna come on Sunday. Anyway I had plans for the day. This was the day when I asked Sam to marry me. I booked a table in an Italian restaurant,and bought a white gold ring with a middle sized diamond. I ran outta money,but I didn't cared. Sam deseves that.

„Hy honey what are you up to? Lunch with Carly & Cat in Bots?" Sam came into the living room,and sit onto my lap.

„Okay sure. By the way tonight we're gonna go out, so suit up." She started to laugh. „Freddie I hate suprises,what did you done?"

„Nothing. You know I'm a good boy. I just wanna have a nice night with my pretty girlfriend." I teased her.

„Oh baby you're perfect. I love you. I hope someday we'll get married." I was shocked. Out brains went the same method.

„Yes that would be cool." I was suppose to ask her right now? Fuck restaturants and plans? We had a romantic moment. So I put her down onto the bean bag. Pulled out the small box from my pocket. Sam let out a sigh as she saw the box. Knelt down,,took a deep breath. Looked her into the eye and said my stuff.

„Samantha Puckett. I know we're not dating so long,but I love you since I know you. I know it's weird,and fast,but I sure of myself. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" She sighed and started to cry happily.

„Yes…of course…yes. I love you much Freddie." She hugged me. After we fall apart,I pulled the ring onto her finger.

„I was affraid you're gonna say no,and kick me in places where never suppose to be kicked."

„Don't be an idiot,I love you Fredward,so fuckin' much. I was dream about this when I was 14 years old. I only thought we're gonna be a little older. But it's much better."She hugged me again and we had a closely time.

**Okay Chapter 6 is gonna continue this line. I hope you liked it. Love:Mary**

**What you think about the Seddie engagement? What you think about Carly's weird feelings for Nevel?**


	6. Chapter 6- iAsked Her (Part 2)

**Okay ch. 6 is short, but ch. 7 will be longer.**

**I haven't started Ch 7 ,so I have no idea when I'll be able to upload. **

**Chapter 6: iAsked Her (part 2.)**

***Sam***

God I couldn't believe he asked me. I was the luckiest girl alive. My sweet nub was gonna marry me.

Oh crap mrs. Benson was gonna kill me,but it worth it. In the evening we went out to have that dinner. Celebrated our love. I was so happy and I saw Freddie felt the same. We had a nice time in the restaurant,but we had much better time in bed after we came home. We went upstairs and kissed.

„Freddie? I know I fast,but I want you right now." God I was so horny and he did want I told him. We undressed and he pushed himself into my soaking wet cunt. He moved in and out in a quite fast way.

„I know I told you a million times...but I love you."

„God…Freddie…I love you…tooo…ahw jeez."

„Oh sorry baby…I'm gonna…come. It won't last long."

„Come…with me….AHW…GOD..I'M COMMING….OH YEAH." He came with me. It was a fast,but extremely passionate sex. It was only 20 minutes.

We lain in the bed and kissed. „Soon you'll be my little wife." He teased me.

„I can't wait. When we're gonna get married?" I asked him,after I kissed him deeply.

„What you think about august? I wanna marry you before college."

„All guys are gonna make fun of you,that you're married."

„ I don't care. I'll show them my pretty wife,and they'll be jealous."

„Funny Benson. Funny."I teased him,and rested my head on his chest. We felt a sleep. I was the happiest girl alive.

***Freddie***

We woke up in the middle of the night. Actually Sam woke me up. She was sucking my cock under the blanket. God that girl always drove me crazy.

„Ahw god Sam." I cried out,while pulled off the blanket. She didn't responded,just continued teasing me. She was amazing in this. About 10 minutes I came into her mouth.

„Feels better?" She asked me,and I nodded. I kissed her,and after I licked her cunt. She moaned and sighed when I flicked her clit. After I started to suck it in a rhythmic way. She trembled ans screamed my name. I loved it.

„GOD…FREDDIE…I'M COMMING…AHW." She shiverd and groaned. Damn she was freakin' sexy. I was a lucky nerd. Soon I pushed my cock inside her. I made love to her. She moaned in a low voice. She pressed her nails in my shoulder while she reached her second orgasm. I was close as well,so I started to move a little faster.

„Ahw… FREDDIE… FUCK…GOD."

„SAM…AHW." I came inside her. I was sure she was pregnant,but I was gonna marry her,so I wasn't worry about the baby stuff.

We lain back,and snuggled. I was freakin' happy.

**Okay it wasn't a long chapter,but chapter 7 will be much longer.**

***SPOILER***

**Ch 7 will contain Pam Puckett and Melanie Puckett.**


	7. Chapter 7 - iReunite Mom (Part 1)

**Chapter 7 – iReunite Mom (Part 1.)**

***Sam***

It was Sunday morning. Pamela Freakin' Puckett aka my mother was comming to Los Angeles this day. Freddie was trying to calm me down,but I was really nervous. My mom always destroyed what made me happy. I was sure she was gonna speak with Freddie in a rude way. She texted me about 9 AM.

**From: Worst mother ever.**

**Sam? I'll be on LAX 'bout 3 PM,pls come. Mom.**

**From:Samantha**

**Okay. We'll be there.**

I put my PearPhone down onto the table,and got some ham from the fridge. Freddie hugged me behind.

„Hey gorgeous. Why don't you come back to bed?" He asked me while I cut a slice of the ham.

„Sorry honey,but I'm really nervous about my mother."

„Don't be nervous Sam,everything will be okay. I promise."

„ I hope so,but what if she'll be rude to you."

„I don't care. I'm gonna love you anyway." He kissed me and that moment he calmed me down in real.

„ I love you so much nub." I kissed him.

„You taste like ham." He kissed me again,but deeper.

„Is that bothering you?" I teased him.

„You know it's not."

Soon we got dressed,and went over to Cat & Carly.

„Hiiiiii" Cat hugged me.

„Hello Cat,Hy Carls." I greeted them and sat down on the couch.

„What's up? I thought your mom is comming to town today." Carly said while she gave us some orange juice.

„Yes she is comming. She'll be here about 3 PM. Carly I'm nervous. You know my mom."

„Yes Sam I know her. I guess."

„What's wrong with you mom Saaam?" Cat asked me.

„She likes alcohol and use pills. She's dangerous."

„More dangerous than you?"

„Yes." Suddenly my phone rang. Melanie Drug Addict Puckett was calling.

„Hey Mellow me what's up?" I asked her in a curious voice.

„Hello Sam. I'm in Santa Monica. Mom texted me. She's comming to Cali?"

„I know where you're Ms. Weed. You're having a drug rehabilitation haven't you?"

„Non of your business Sam. I asked about mom."

„Yes she's comming, I hope you're satified with my answer. She's gonna have an alcohol rehabilitation. You can shake hands with her. Both of you're pathetic addicts."

„Are you gonna visit me with mom?" She asked me.

„Maybe,but not for pleasure. Call me if you became normal." I put down my PearPhone angrily.

„Sam calm I know it's hard for you,but I'm here,and Carly and Cat as well. We're gonna help you. I love you Princess." I looked into Freddie's eyes and kissed him fiercely.

„I love you too, and thank you."

The morning and the noon past quickly. It was 3 PM. Freddie and I went to LAX. My mom came about half past three.

„Hey Sammy!" She hugged me awkwardly.

„Hey mom you're late."

„Sorry baby,the plane was late. It's not my fault."

„What did you drink on the plane? You smells like booze again."

„Just some russian vodka,and martini. Don't be mad at me. I'm gonna end drinking,that's why I'm here."

„Oh hy Freddie." About 5 minutes she realized Freddie.

„Hey mrs. Puckett." He greeted her with sustenance.

„Just call me Pam stupid little boy." My mom was definitely drunk.

„Okay mom,where's this AA Meeting gonna be?"

„It's gonna be tomorrow at … uhhh ... I guess ... about 4 PM in the Community Center."

„Fine. Freddie please call a taxi. I take care of her."

***Freddie***

About an hour we came home. Pam sat down on a bean bag,and fell a sleep. God she was unwarrantable.

„Sam? She is gonna kill herself if she continues drinking."

„I know,but this is her nature. I can't help her. Actually when she is clear she want help. She's gonna go to the AA Meeting won't she?"

„I know,but she's still ,you know self-endangering."

„I know. What if we let her sleep a bit,and get some food from the grocery store?"

„Why we're outta ham?" I teased her.

„Very funny Frednub."

„You know I love you and you're meat habits."

„I know. I love you too." She kissed me.

***Sam***

We went to the store. Everything went normal until we went to the pay desk. Melanie Puckett lied to me,so as my mother. She was a cashier in the grocery shop. Wait … I was confused. What the hell did she do in Los Angeles anyway? I thought she was in Santa Monica in a drug rehabilitation. When the last time I saw her she had long blonde hair like me. But that time? She had short, dyed red hair. Her hair color was almost as red as Cat's.

„Melanie Freaking Puckett?"

„Sam?" She screamed in fright.

„Yes in flesh. What the hell are you doing here? I thought you're in Santa Monica."

„I lied to mom and you. I'm sorry Sam."

„When you're gonna finish here?" I asked her while I paid for the food.

„About 7 PM."

„Great you know where I am living?"

„Yes I guess?"

„Same residential community,3B. Please come over we need to talk."

„Fine,as you wish." She was a little sarcastic.

„Cool. Bye."

We went outta the market,and went home. Mom was sleeping as we left her there. We sat down in the kitchen.

„Freddie?"

„What's up baby?"

„You know what's up,don't act like you don't." I did something unSamish. I started to cry…again… in that month twice.

„Hey I'm here. We're gonna figure out something. I'm gonna help you. Don't cry Sammy." He hugged me,and made me feel safe.

„ I don't know what would I do without you Freddiebunny. I love you so much."

„Who left the fucking telly on?… I hate brazil romantic series." My mom yelled half asleep.

„Mom we're just talking." I yelled back.

„Melanie. Turn off the TV."

„I'm still Sam,and I guess you need to sleep. Freddie we're going upstairs."

„Yeeah Sammy." She called my name,and then nothing. She fell back to sleep.

„Freddie I can't take anymore."

„Sam just tell me everything what's bothering you."

„Fine. First my alcoholic mom came her. Then my liar twin sister showed up in the grocery shop. I thought Melanie is a drug addict stipper in North Carolina. Not what? She is a liar in Los Angeles. I hate my family. Freddie." I burried my face into her shoulder. He kissed my head and caressed my back.

„I know it's hard,but this evening we're gonna figure out why Melanie's lying and tomorrow we're gonna take your mom to that alcohol rehab. I'm here,you don't need to do this alone." I was confused about my family,but atleast I had Freddie. My sweet, clever Freddie.

„ I love you." I said and kissed him passionately.

„I love you too little baby."

We snuggled and spent the afternoon up in our room.

**Okay I'm gotta go,but I'll try to write ch 7. part 2 in the evening.**

**If you liked my story write review and follow. (:**

**PS: I'm still not english or american,so sorry about the mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8 – iReunite Mom (Part 2)

*Sam*

It was 8 PM when Melanie came over. My mom had waken up and having a shower. So we were sitting in the living room on the bean bags.

„Melanie please tell us the truth. First of all did you left that fancy school in North Carolina?"

„I've got expelled. I used medical weed,and they noticed."

„Really Mels? Why? I thought you're normal. For god's sake."

„Sorry Sam,but I have issues with my sex life."

„I thought you change boys like your underwear. And what about that stripper work?" I said sarcastically

„That's my problem Sam. I want a normal relationship like you a Freddie. Anyway I'm not a stripper Sam. That flyer wasn't mine it's my friend's Alice."

„Maybe if you're acting like a normal girl,not a slut,boys wanna know you not your pussy. But at least you're not a pole dancer." That was too much for her,she started to cry.

„Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you,but truth is painful."

„I know. Please Sam help me."

„Okay fine,just before I help you answer some questions."

„Okay I'll answer your questions."

„So why did you lie to mom?"

„Mom probably got the letter from my school. I feel ashamed. I was a good girl,but I went wrong."

„Good girl gone bad. Typical issue. Listen Mels. At least you're having a job that's a good point."

„Yeah Mels you're not lose yourself." Freddie added.

„Maybe,but I'm lonely. Sam I need a constant relationship with a normal guy. You and Freddie are epic."

„Thank you Melanie." Freddie said with a smile.

„Listen maybe my friend Cat can help us. She had a couple of friends from Hollywood Arts. Musicans,dancers and actors."

„Cool guys?"

„Yes cool guys. I'm gonna help you. I'm gonna throw a party. Invite some guys and girls from Cat's school,but I have a condition."

„What's the condition?"

„You can't have sex on the party. You can choose some guys,who you'll date. Deal?"

„Deal. Thank you Sam." She hugged me. Soon my mom came down in a towel.

„Sam where do you keep the hairdryer? Oh hello Melanie. MELANIE?" She was confused.

„Hello mom." She greeted our mother awkwardly.

„I thought you're in Santa Monica."

„I lied. Sorry mom." Mels hugged mom,but she pushed away.

„Why did you lie to me sweetheart?"

„I feel ashamed because they expelled me."

„It's okay. I'm not angry with you."

„Really?"

„Yes,just please be honest with me." She smiled to us,and hugged both of us.

„I'm gotta go,tomorrow I need to work. Love you guys." Melanie got her purse and went home.

„So where do you keep the hairdryer?" Mom asked me after Mels went out.

„Under the tap in the blue cupboard."

„Thank you Sammy." She went upstairs. Freddie looked at me.

„Really? You think Melanie is gonna find some normal boy?"

„Why not? She's pretty and maybe she can act like a normal girl."

„Not a whore?"

„Yes."

„Sam? She was kissing me when we were 15 years old. She's definitely a slut."

„I know about that kiss nub. You thought you were kissing me wasn't you?"

„Yep of course baby." He kissed me passionately.

„Anyway I'm gonna try this. If I failed I promise I'll give up on her love life."

„Fine. Where's your mom gonna sleep?"

„In here the bean bags?"

„Okay."

***Freddie***

It was Monday afternoon. We brought Pam onto the alcohol rehab,and went over to Carly's.

„Cat? Carly?" Sam yelled while we opened the door.

„Hey Sam,Freddie."

„Hey Carls. Kitty Cat."

„Hiiii Sam." She hugged Sam.

„Cat we need to talk." Sam started to talk about the party,but Carly interjects.

„Guys it's important."

„What?" I asked her.

„So Nevel and Gibby wanna throw a party in here. Our apartman. Can you believe? And Cat just said YES."

„Really? I wanted to talk about a party with Cat too. It's great. Cat can you invite you're friends from Hollywood Arts?"

„Yeah? Who do you want me to invite?"

„Jade,Robbie, Andre,Beck that Tori chick and everyone who's kinda handsome and fit with my twin sister."

„You wanna threw a date finder party?"

„Why not? My sister is sad."

„Yeah she's jealous to us." I added.

„I have an amazing idea." Sam said with a grin.

„What?" Carly asked. She knew Sam way too long,she knew that grin.

„Taken wear red. In an open relationship shippers wear yellow. Single wear green."

„It's kinda cool." Cat added with a smile.

„Oh I didn't tell you. This party is gonna be on Wednesday."

„Really Carly? I need to call Melanie. Cat call your friends and hot school mates."

„Fine."

„Freddie put some adverts up on . We're comming back aren't we?"

„Yes honey we're." I said with a smile.

„Don't worry Sam I'm gonna tweet about the party on ."

„Cool." She said with a bright smile. She loved organize.

„Who wanna have some sushi?" Cat asked after she finished her tweet.

„Fine with me."

„Yes momma love raw fish."

„Cool. Let's go." I said and closed the door behind us.

***Sam***

We had a delicious sushi in Cat's favourite sushi spot. We met with Andre and Jade, and tell them about the party. They were gonna come. Everything when in a normal way. Anyway this night was the night when Gibby was gonna discredit himself on a national TV channel.

„Cat you're gonna come over at night?"

„Why?" She asked confused.

„Because Gibby is gonna sing on channel 7?" Carly said while she opened the door of their apartman.

„Oh Gibeeeh is gonna sing?" Cat impersonated Gibby. Better say,Cat was tryna impersonate Gibby,unsuccesfully.

„Yes whatever Cat. We're gonna wait you about 9 PM."

„Cool for me."

„Byeee." They went inside. Freddie and I went home as well.

***Freddie***

„We have some privacy finally." I kissed Sam,and led her into our bedroom. Yes the night before we hadn't got sex,because Pamela Puckett,was sleepwalking.

„Yes,and momma is hungry." She teased me. We undressed,she grabbed my cock and put into her mouth. Sucked me hungrily,like we hadn't got sex about a month. God I enjoyed that so much. My little demon was amazing in bed.

„God Sam I'm comming… AHW." She smiled at me. I saw in her eyes she love doing that.

„It's my turn." I licked her little pussy. She gasped and moaned when I started to suck her clit. About 5 minutes she reached her first climax.

„GOD….FREDDIE….AHW…" She trembled and sighed.

„Baby I want you inside. Make love to me." I kissed her fiercely and pushed my cock inside her soaking wet pussy. I move in and out in a slow way.

„I love you Freddie." She whispered into my ear.

„I love you too Sammy." Our sex wasn't just sex. It was our real connection. We were one. We were Seddie. When we had sex,we connected. It was telepathy and proff of our love. We reached our second orgasm about 30 minutes.

„God Sam…you're amazingly…tight."

„Ahw Freddie.. I'm COMMING."

„AHW…ME TOO."

We lay in the bed. Snuggled and had a rest before we watch Gibby's amazing perfomance.


	9. Chapter 9 – Gibby's Night (Part 1)

**I'm so sorry I din't upload on Monday. I had to study for a Music Theory test,but I'm here and I brought you Chapter 9/1. Tomorrow I'll be upload ch 10, the end of this part (;**

***Spoiler***

**Carly's gonna realize she is love.**

**Chapter 9 – Gibby's Night**

***Sam***

It was 9 PM. Carly and Cat came over and we turned on the telly.

„I hope Gibby won't cry." I said sarcastically.

„Sam? What I said about rudeness?" Carly asked me.

„Sorry." I said while hugged Freddie. We were watching the commercials when someone knocked on the door.

„I'll get it." Carly said and opened the door.

„Nevel?" She asked when she realized Nevel was standing on our doorstep. He was wearing a gray shirt and black designer jeans. He looked disgusting even if his clothes were Chanel or Prada or whatever.

„Carly Alison Shay. What a pleasure. Can I come in? Oh never mind, I am already inside."

„What the hell you want dork?" I asked him angrily.

„Samantha,don't be mad. I came her with peace. Can I stay?" He asked and sat down on a bean bag.

„Yes you can stay nub,but if you're ever gonna call me Samantha again I'm gonna punch the shit outta you. Understand?" I asked him and gave him a sarcastic grin.

„Fine." He said and stared at the telly.

„Samantha I love you." Freddie said and kissed me.

„He called you Samantha." Nevel said immature.

„He is my fiancé, he is the only one who can call me Samantha." I said and kissed Freddie again.

„Yeah Nevel,and I'm the only one who can call her Princess Puckett." Freddie said proudly.

„Yes that's true." Carly said and gave us a please just stop arguing look.

„Hey please just shut up it's starting." Cat yelled and turn up the volume.

„Welcome back. It's the 6th live audition for America Sings 11th season." The presenter guy said in an uninviting voice.

„Next on stage is Gibby Gibbson,from Seattle." The presenter's partner a blonde chick said even more irritating voice than Cat's voice. Meanwhile Gibby went up to the stage and gave a bright smile to the judges.

„Hy Gibby what are you gonna sing?" Ke$ha asked him. Yeah Ke$ha was a judge for America Sings 11th season. Actually she was an awesome musican so she was a great choice for the job.

„What's up Ke$ha? I'm gonna sing Bruno Mars's Treasure." He said and gave another fake smile to the judges.

„It's a difficult song,so good luck with it." Taio Cruz said and gave the sign to the producers to start the song. Gibby started to sing. Honestly it was horrible ,but I couldn't pay so much attention to Gibby. I watched Carly. She was staring Nevel. NEVEL? God my best friend have something for the dorkiest dork in the galaxy?

***Carly***

I'm a stupid girl. I couldn't believe I watched Nevel,and thought about what if we? He noticed that I stared at him. He looked me in the eye and I just melt away. GOD. I couldn't have feeling for NEVEL! Actually I was in love with him? I'm such an idiot.

***Freddie***

Gibby finished the song,and the judges made their decision.

„Sorry buddy,but my answer is nope." Ke$ha said.

„I'm sorry Gibby,but you're such a terrible singer." Taio Cruz said and faked a sad face.

„I give you yes,because you're kinda cute." Demi Lovato said and winked at Gibby.

„What the hell is wrong with Demi? And why is Carly staring at Nevel?" Sam asked me in a low voice.

„I don't know." I whispered back and hugged her tighter. They sent Gibby home, I was sure he was gonna freak out.

„I think we're gonna need some alcohol for Gibby." Carly said and looked at Sam.

„What?" Sam asked her.

„Carly,we have emergency booze in the cupboard above the microwave." I said and pointed to the cupboard.

„I guess it's better if you're get it. I don't wanna mix up your stuff." Carly said and sat back next to Nevel. Sam and I went to the kitchen. She put the 3 bottle Jack onto the table. I hugged her behid,and kissed her soft neck.

„I'm afraid Freddiebunny." She whispered and turned to me. Looked at Nevel and Carly and then me.

„I hope they are not." I said with a confused face.

„I'm not gonna freak out, I'm not gonna freak out." Sam was tryna calm herself down, unsuccesfully.

„Sammy. Carly isn't an idiot. I bet she's not have feelings for that nub."

„A nub call another nub as a nub. Impressive." Sam said with a grin and added.

„You know I love you. You're my personal nub." She kissed me passionately and we forget about the world for a little while.


	10. Chapter 10 - Gibby's Night (Part 2)

**Hello guys. Here comes Chapter 10 second part of Gibby's Night. I'm gonna upload ch. 11 as well.**

**Chapter 10: Gibby's Night (Part 2.)**

***Sam***

Cat fell asleep and Carly was chatting with Nevel. It was disgusting. About 10:30 Gibby came into the apartman.

„You were cool man!" Freddie lied to Gibby.

„Thank you Freddie. I really appreciate that you think that,but professionals think that I'm a failure." He started to cry.

„Hey Gibbison don't cry buddy. Here drink some whiskey." I gave him a big glass of Jack. We spoke about his performance. We lied to him, because we want to hold together the guy. After 3 glass of whiskey Gibby got drunk.

„Great the nub is out." I said and sat onto Freddie's lap.

„Sam? Where's Carly and Nevel? And why is Cat sleeping?" He asked.

„I feel trouble." I said in a worrying voice.

***Carly***

I went to the another apartman with Nevel. We didn't drink anything so we were complately under control.

„Carly Shay. I never thought we're gonna be friends ever." He said while we sat down on the couch.

„Nevel look,we've grown up."

„Yes? What's gonna be the point Carly?"

„I don't know. I guess I'm in…." I couldn't finish,because Nevel kissed me. It was unexpected, but I kissed him back. God Sam was gonna kill me.

***Sam***

I let Cat and Gibby sleep on the bean bags. We went upstairs with Freddie.

„Baby I'm worrying about Carly."

„Sammy, honey, calm down. She's 18 years old. I'm sure she know what's she doing."

„I'm not sure. Carly always made wrong decisions when it was about boys." I said and hugged him.

„Listen sweatheart. You fell for me. For a technogeek sci-fi nerd. It's weird as well."

„Shut up nub. I love you got it? You're handsome,cute,amazing,and you're my world. You're my nerd and I'll never let you go. Anyway look at Nevel. Gross." I said and kissed my sweet nerd.

„I love you Samantha." He smiled at me.

„I love you more Fredward." God I loved him more than life itself. I didn't deserved him,but he thought the same about me,so maybe that's why we were a kinda cool couple.

„Forget about Carly,let's have some fun." He was extremly cute when he wanted to calm me down.

„Fine. I'm gladly have sex with you mr. Benson." I kissed him and we lay down on the bed.

***Carly***

Why? Why I liked Nevel? He was different. His rude ,pokey style was only for the humanity I guess,because when we were together ,he was nice and kinda normal.

„Carly I can't believe, that we actually kissed." He said with a sigh.

„You wanna do it again?" I teased him. Oh my god why?

„Yes. If you're don't mind." We kissed again. I felt guilty.

***Freddie***

Sam gasped while I took off her clothes.

„God Freddie. Make love to me." She whispered.

„Nope Princess. I'm gonna take my time with you." I licked her juicy little pussy. She groaned and moaned while I teased her down there.

„Ahw…you're…the best.. ohw." I didn't respond, just did my job.

„Don't stop…Freddie…I'm close…. AHW…FREDDIE." I flicked and sucked her clit. That was the end for her.

„FREDDIE…..AHW….GOD." She screamed and trembled while she reached her climax. She pulled my head closer to her pussy. God I loved it.

„I love you" I whispered into her ear,while I pushed myself deep inside her.

„Ahw … I love you…too." She gasped and moaned as I moved in and out in her wetness. She felt so good. She was tight and extremly wet. I loved her, every inch of her body, every beat of her heart,and everything what was about my sweet Sam. She was completely mine,and I was completely hers. We were one,and I never wanted to change this.

„God… ahw … I'M COMMING… FREDDIE... GOD."

„Me too…AHW…" I came inside her trembling little pussy. We lay down,snuggled and finally she forget about Carly and Nevel for awhile.


	11. Chapter 11 - iTraffic Party

**So it's chapter 11. It's party time. I hope you'll enjoy. Please write review 3**

**Chapter 11: iTraffic Party**

***Sam***

It was Wednesday, our party day. I called Melly. Cat invited the guys from Hollywood Arts. Freddie and Carly bought some booze. Gibby and Nevel - or as I called them, Givel and Nebby- decorated the Shay Valentine apartment. Everything went quite well. We had lunch in Bots after the preparation. About 6 PM Melanie arrived. She was wearing a black dress with a green scarf.

„Hey sis." She hugged me.

„Cool dress." I said and touched her scarf.

"I haven't got a green dress , so I thought it's gonna be enough."

"Yes not bad."

"Anyway you're red dress is stunning."

"Thanks." We sat down on the couch, when Carly and Nevel came back to the apartment. Carly was wearing a yellow dress and Nevel was wearing a yellow tie. God they were in an open relationship or what?

"Okay Cat said, the Hollywood Arts people are gonna come about 8 PM."

"What about Cat's cousin the DJ guy?" Carly asked me while she sat down.

"He's gonna be here in any minute."

"Cool."

***Freddie***

The party starts up about 10 PM. Cat's friends were kinda nice. I spoke with Beck. Sam was having a drink with Jade. Carly danced with Nevel. Yeah Sam was right it was gross. Melanie smiled to every good looking guy. She acted like a bitch again. It wasn't a big party. Actually I was rather be with my sweet Sam, and have some Seddie time.

"Freddie. This party is lame." Sam came to me and we sat down in the kitchen.

"You,but at least Melanie enjoys it."

"Yes, she's acting like a whore." Sam said while we shared a kiss.

"When it's gonna be over?" I asked my beautiful fiancé.

"I have no idea baby, but I know Cat's drunk, so as Robbie. Jade and Beck left, and Melanie kisses with a blonde guy. Oh jeez, I can't believe she's my twin." She said and rested her head on my shoulder. Suddenly a guy came to us. He was wearing a green tux and he looked gross.

"Hey Blondie I'm Sinjin. Do you wanna dance with me?" He was a weird nerd. I recognized nerds. They tried to act cool but they were hideous. Yeah I was a nerd kind of this, before Sam came into my life.

"No ,you're gross and didn't you recognized I'm wearing a red dress?" Sam said in her sarcastic voice.

"Look everyone is outta control. I guess we need to end this party, before the ruin Cat's apartment." I said and stood up on the table.

"PARTY IS OVER. GO HOME."

"DON'T BE A PUSS. IT'S JUST 1 AM!"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKIN' MOUTH, DON'T YOU DARE TALKIN' TO MY BABY LIKE THIS. NOW GO HOME! OR I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR FUCKING ARMS." Sam screamed and everybody stopped. The DJ stopped the music , and the people started to leave. About 1:30 they went out …finally.

***Sam***

Cat was laying on the floor, she was totally drunk. Carly and Nevel was in Cat's and Carly's bedroom. I hoped the haven't got sex, or anything gross. Melanie left with the blonde guy. This party was a total disaster.

"Freddie? I wanna go home." I cried out ,and hugged him.

"Come on baby." He picked me up and carried me home.

"I guess we grew outta parties like this." He said while we went upstairs , and he started to took off my red dress.

"Yeah probably." I said and unhooked my bra. He took off his clothes as well ,and we were finally naked.

"Actually I wanted to rip off this dress of you all night." He smiled and kissed me passionately.

"God Freddie. I love you so much. I wanna be in bed with you forever. I want to be close to you. You're my everything."

"I love you too my little demon. I never gonna let you go. We're finally one. I love you more than my life." He kissed my boobies ,and after all over my body. I did the same to him. I loved tease him.

"I want you inside Freddie…ahw please." Yeah I loved fast and passionate sex,but Freddie always took his time with me. Except when we fucked in the Bushwell Plaza's elevator in Seattle more than a year ago.

"No. Don't be in a rush. I wanna take my time with you, and taste your delicious little pussy." I shivered. I loved when he teased me with words. He kissed my tights and then kissed my soaking wet pussy. He started to suck it and lick it. He moved with small circles on my swollen clit.

"Oh…Freddie…I'm Coming… Oh" He always made me come so intense and fast. He pushed himself inside me. I loved it. He had a big cock, and he filled me with fully.

"Sam you're so beautiful." He said while he started to move in and out in me. I had a satisfied smile on my face. He made that to me.

"Ahw… are you close?" he asked me with a moan.

"Yeah… oh … fuck." I groaned.

"Sorry baby… I'm coming." He said but I came with him. We worked the same. We were amazing together.

"AH…FREDDIE." We kissed and I hugged him tightly.

"This was way better than that lame shit." He said with a satisfied giggle.

"It's obvious Freddie."

"I love you."

"I love you more." I said and then slept on his chest. We were deep in love. I didn't want to change anything.

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it. (: I wrote episode 12,but I'm not sure I'm gonna type it today.**


	12. Chapter 12 - iFight Nevel

**Hello people of Earth (: Here comes Chapter 12. it1s gonna be a long Chapter. I bored in school :P**

**It'll contain more Carly, but I wrote Seddie lemon as well. Please write Review. (: **

**Love: Mary**

**Chapter 12: iFight Nevel**

***Carly's pov***

It was two days after the party. I haven't seen Nevel since that night. So In decided to call him. I dialed his number, and soon he answered.

"Hy. It's Carly."

"Carly Shay. How do you do?" He asked me.

"Fine thank you. What's up with you? Fancy a lunch?" I asked him out awkwardly.

"I'm doin' amazing. I really like to. Pick you up about 1 PM?"

"That would be nice. See ya." I put down the phone to the counter and ate my breakfast with Cat.

***Sam***

I woke up about 10 AM. I kissed Freddie's neck and he moaned. Soon he opened his beautiful brown eyes.

"Good morning baby." He said and kissed me deeply.

"Morning." I gave him a smile.

"What are you wanna do today sweetheart?"

"Just stay in bed with you Freddiebunny."

"Great idea." He kissed me passionately, and looked deep into my eyes. My deep blue storm met with his sedative chocolate brown.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." I said and buried my face into his shoulder.

"You know what I was thinkin' about?"

"What were you thinkin' about?" I asked him in a cute voice.

"Do you remember the first day we met?"

"Yes of course." I said with a grin.

"You pushed me to the lockers and stole my last sandwich. You were aggressive, but I saw fire in your eyes." He said and kissed my forehead.

" I was such a bad girl." I said and kissed him.

"My little bad girl." He said and kissed me even more passionate.

"I can't believe you fell for me after what I did for you for years."

"Never forget , I like when you got rough on me." He kissed me hungrily.

"Maybe we can get rough on each other now?" I teased him ,and grabbed his cock.

"I wanna fuck you." He said and bite my neck. I was really wet, actually when I was close to him I was always wet. I couldn't help it.

"Okay, I want you inside." I purred. He grabbed my blonde ponytail and pushed himself deep into me.

"Come on nub ,fuck me hard. I know you're capable. Come on." I screamed as he started to fuck me senseless. I scratched my nails into his back. He was hard and he felt so fuckin' good inside me.

"Ahw Sam … you're so tight."

"Ahw Freddie…you feel so good. Keep it up." I screamed while he pulled my legs over my head, to made me tighter.

"GOD .. OH … I'M CLOSE." I screamed again. Actually I didn't stop screaming. He always made me scream in a good way.

"I'M COMING … DON'T STOP … OHW… FUCK."

"ME TOO … SAM." He came inside me. God I loved it. I loved the feel of his hot cum.

"It was… rough … whoa.." He gasped while we lay back into the bed.

"… and it was…amazing ... you're my amazing boy." I said and kissed him deeply.

"I love you." We said at the same time. We fell back to sleep.

***Carly***

I went out with Nevel. He was wearing a jeans with a claret pullover. I was wearing a yellow flowery summer dress with a yellow high heeled shoes.

"Hello Carly." He kissed me and leaded me to his black rented BMW.

"Hy Nevel. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Especially I'm with you finally."

"It's still weird, but you changed, and I like you. I guess."

"I just grew up Carls." He smiled and drove to the small Italian restaurant where we were gonna have lunch.

***Freddie***

"I love you Freddie." Sam murmured in half asleep.

"I love you too my little baby." I whispered to herb ears and kissed her forehead. Suddenly she woke up.

"I guess we got to get up. I promised Cat I'm gonna help her babysitting a girl about 3 PM." She said while she caressed my chest.

"It's just 1 PM. We have plenty of time." I said and kissed her fiercely.

"I know what's that mean." She said in her perverted voice.

"Are you hungry." I teased her ,while I put her hand on my pulsing cock.

"Yeah Mr. Benson. You know I love meat, especially when it's huge." She said and sticking out her little pink tongue. My girl was amazing, she always gave me a big jar of ego boost.

"It's all yours." I said and pulled of the blanket. She gave me a smile and started to lick the top of my manhood. She took her time ,she teased the shit outta me.

"Sam please take it … ahw … please." She gave me a mischievous grin , and swallowed all of it. She was really good in this.

"God … Sam .. ahw you're amazing." I came into her mouth about 5 minutes.

"It's my turn. Get ready, payback is a bitch." I gave her a wicked smile, and kissed her wetness. I licked her pussy all over, in an extremely slow way. I licked and sucked everywhere except her clit.

"Freddie … please … just … once … please."

"Once what?" I loved when she begged for pleasure. I was such a dick.

"Just … once … please … lick … my … AHW."

"Your what? Hm?"

"My clit." She gasped out.

"Nope. Beg some more, maybe I'll be nice, and give something for your little clit." She shivered while I pulled my finger above her clit.

"I'm begging you … Freddie … just … one touch."

"I still don't believe you. Try harder." I said and pushed two fingers into her wet pussy.

"Freddie … you're gonna … kill me …. please … I'm begging you baby … lick … my … clit."

"Fine. I can give her some." I said and gently sucked her swollen clit.

"Oh … DON'T STOP."

"Stop?" I teased her and stopped sucking it, but I started to nail her faster.

"Benson… I'm gonna … kill you … AHW … if you're … don't stop … teasing me… I need to … come … PLEASE." She cried out.

"Not yet … as I said … payback is bitch… beg some more gorgeous and maybe I'll give you want you want."

"Freddie … I'm beggin' you … please let me come … I'll do anything … please baby."

"Try out bondage tonight?" I asked her. Yeah she always punched me, but I never hit her. Once I wanted to give her a lighter, but still painful punishment.

"Fine. I'm in … just let me … come… sir."

"Okay." I sucked her clit intensely and she came. I never saw her before in this kinda ecstasy. She trembled and screamed and squirted.

"OH … FREDDIE … I NEVER THOUGHT … IT'S POSSIBLE." She screamed and convulsed.

"It's the sexiest thing I ever saw." That was true. It was extremely hot.

"Ahw … I need you … to fuck me." She said and pushed my cock inside her trembling cunt.

"Are you sure you want me to fuck you?" I teased her and moved in and out slowly for 5 sec and fast for another 5 sec.

"Freddie … fuck me senseless … please." I started to fuck her hard. God I loved her reactions in bed. She was my perfect match. Our bodies knew each other so well.

"Fuck … FREDDIE … I'M COMING."

"Again?"

"I'm still sensitive." She gasped and squirted again. I was a bad boy ,so I started to fuck her harder.

"Freddie … slow down … I CAN'T TAKE … ANYMORE." She cried out.

"Of course you can." I said. She trembled and groaned. Her pussy was soaking wet and she screamed my name.

" OH … GOD … I'M CLOSE … HOW … IT'S .. POSSIBLE?"

"God … me too. Come for me baby, come on." We came about a minute and lay down. She rested her head on her favorite spot, where my neck met my shoulder.

"It was the best sex ever." She moaned.

" Yeah. It was amazing, but with you it's always amazing." I smiled.

"Oh crap it's 2:30" She said sadly.

"Get ready. After you came home, I'm gonna punish my little bad girl."

"I'm your dirty little slut." She teased me.

"You're not a slut Sam."

" Yeah you're right. I'm not a slut, I'm your slut." She kissed me passionately.

***Carly***

We had a nice time with Nevel. He drove me back about 3 PM.

"Thanks Nevel. I had fun."

"It's my pleasure. I love you Carly." He said the L word for the first time.

"I guess I feel the same." I blushed.

"Carly Shay? You're ,my dream girl. Thank you for made my dream came true." He said and kissed me.

"See ya tomorrow after iCarly restart?" I asked him.

"You're gonna restart?" He freaked out.

"Nevel?" I asked him in an angry voice.

"Sorry sweetie. I'm glad you're reunite." He said in a strained way.

"Thank you." I kissed him, and he left. He still hated my webshow. Why I loved a guy who hated my hobby? I was such a weirdo.

**Thanks for reading it (:**

**What you think about Carly's feelings for Nevel? Will Nevel rue the day because of iCarly?**

**Please write review or private message. (:**

***SPOILER ALERT***

**Next chapter will contain some BDSM (yeah sometimes I became a little more pervert, especially on boring lessons in school. )**

**So if you're not into S&M or you don't like a bit rougher sex scenes, skip chapter 13 ;) You will understand chapter 14 without it ;)**


	13. Chapter 13 - iGetRough

**Hello guys! Okay guys it'll be a bit rougher chapter, so if you're not into S&M and rough sex ,skip this chapter. I promise you'll understand chapter 14 without this.**

**WARNING**

**Chapter contain BDSM.**

**Chapter 13 - iGetRough**

***Sam***

It was Friday night, I finished work with Cat about 8 PM, and went home. Freddie was waiting for me.

"Hello Sammy." He said and kissed me deeply.

"Hy Freddiebunny." I said and kissed him again.

"Ready for your torture gorgeous?" He asked me perversely. I nodded and he added.

"Good answer. Come upstairs and we're discussing the rules." He said in a horny voice. We went to our bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Okay you know I don't wanna hurt you. I just wanna spank you a bit ,but just for case ,we're gonna need a password. If you don't like what I'm doing with you just yell it."

"Okay. Cool with fried chicken?" I asked him with a laugh.

"That be okay. What you think about these clamps?" He asked me and showed me 4 black hard clamps.

"Maybe, but not down there."

"Okay. Take off your clothes and push your sexy ass out." I did what he said. It was exciting. I trusted him so I knew he wasn't gonna hurt me for real. He started to spank my ass. First gentle, then a little bit harder. Actually I enjoyed it so much. I moaned and gasped.

"You're enjoying this?" He asked me, and I shyly nodded.

"Well I guess I need to give you harder stuff." He said and spanked my ass as hard as he could. It hurt, but it was cool as well. He spanked me this hard about 15 times.

"Hm. Your ass became red. Turn around." He ordered me and I did it. He got the clamps and put one each on my nipples. I hissed as he put them up.

"Are those hurt?" I said yes and he added.

"Cool." He acted wicked. God I loved this, even if it hurt.

"Okay, spread your legs." I did it.

"Wider." It was hard, but I did it. He spanked my tights in a moderated way.

"Ahw." I enjoyed it. He riled me up.

"Don't you dare enjoy it." He teased me and spanked it harder.

"I'm gonna spank your dirty little pussy, is that okay? I promise I'll be gentle." He said, and I nodded. I knew him so much, I knew he wouldn't cause me unbearable pain. Suddenly he gave me a gentle slap on my cunt.

"Ahw." I let out a low moan.

"You enjoy it hm? You're such a slut." He spanked my cunt again. Now a little bit harder.

"God… ahw." I let out a gasp. I still enjoyed it, and I felt my pussy became a little bit wet.

"You still enjoy this? Look at this." He said while he rubbed my cunt and showed me my pussy juice.

"I'm sorry.' I said shyly. He slapped my wetness really hard, almost as hard as in porn.

"AU." I said with an animalistic scream. It hurt, and felt great at the same time. I guess I was sick, but I didn't care. I loved this.

"That's the sound I wanted to hear." He said and slapped me again.

"AU … FREDDIE." I said loudly.

"Call me sir." Never forget Samantha. Payback is a whore." He slapped my swollen cunt gently.

" Thank you sir." I teased him.

"Good girl." He said and pulled the clamps off my right nipple.

"AU." I cried out. He did the same with my leftie as well.

"Now I'm gonna fuck you slut. " He said and pushed his rock hard cock inside me from behind.

"Ahw … god … you feel … so good."

"Shut up Sam." He said and covered my mouth with his hand. He fucked me senseless and I couldn't let out a loud sound. It was intense and it felt so good.

"Ahw" My voice finally went through his fingers.

"Are you gonna come for me?" He asked me. I nodded and he started to rub my clit with his free hand. I started to squirted. Soon he came inside me and we lay down on the bed. He kissed me gentle.

"Payback huh? You're still mad at me about your old treatment?" I teased him.

"Just a little bit. Are you okay? I love you I didn't mean to hurt you." He said in his cute voice.

"Nope. It was cool. I loved it. I love you too Freddie." I said and kissed him fiercely. Soon we went to the shower and washed each other's body. We had a passionate, lustful love mad in the bathroom as deduction. God I loved my sweet baby boy so much.

**Okay that's it. I'll upload Chapter 14 as well. Write review or message.**

**Bye: Mary**


	14. Chapter 14 - iRestart

**5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … iCarly Restart (: **

**14. iRestart**

***Carly***

It was Saturday. I was nervous about iCarly. We didn't do the show about a year. Will our fans love us as in the old times? I was nervous about Nevel as well. What if he's gonna rue the day and leave me because of iCarly? Sam and Freddie came over about 10 Am. They looked like who had sex all night.

"You had sex all night hadn't you?" I asked the with a curious look.

"Maybe?" Sam said and blushed.

"You're such perverts." I said with disgust.

"You haven't got sex yet haven't you?" Sam asked me.

"Yes? What's with that?" I asked curiously.

"Then don't judge." Freddie said with a grin.

"Fine. It's better rehearse iCarly." I quickly changed the topic and we went upstairs to the attic.

"Cool decoration!" Sam said appreciatively after we entered our new studio.

"It's Cat's merit. She designed all and we just followed he plans." I said with a smile.

***Sam***

The new studio was amazing. Cat and Carly outdid themselves. Freddie brought the camera and the tech stuff. He had my remote as well.

The walls on the right were dark blue with yellow stars. The walls on the left were light blue with white clouds and a yellow sun. There was a big white rug in the middle of the studio. Cat got some cool stuff from her teacher Sikowitz. He gave her some stuff he found in the junkyard. He gave us a cool lamp with blue leopard pattern, and he also gave a big yellow pony horse made by wood, and a head of a big robot, what must be stood in front of a toyshop probably. The studio was fantastic.

"Who did you do this?" Freddie asked the girls.

"We made it with Carly. Actually Goomer, Dice and Robbie helped us." Cat said a with a giggle.

"Cool." I said. We done the rehearsal. It was cool. We were funny like the old days.

"Okay see ya at 8 Pm." I said and we went home with my sweet Freddie.

"Sweetie I guess it's time to start organize our wedding." He said in his cute voice and kissed me deeply.

"I want a small wedding. Only with our best friends and family. Oh and I want it in a park or a garden. All in my dreams we got married in a park." I said and smiled at him.

"Wait you were dreaming about our wedding? Anyway the garden is cool idea." He said and kissed me.

"Who you wanna invite?" I asked him after we fell apart.

"My mom ,my aunt Veronica, my uncle John and my cousins Laura and Willy." He said and hugged my tighter.

"I wanna invite my mom ,Melanie, uncle Carmine …"

"I thought he's in juvy."

"They let him out ,because he served his penalty. " I said with a grin.

"Cool, go on I'm sorry I interrupted you."

"It's okay baby. So … my uncle Harry, my aunt Margaret , my aunt Gabriella and my cousins Hyperion and Lücién."

"Hyperion? … and I thought Fredward is an awful name."

"Fredward is way better baby. Their father is a manic French dude." I said with a laugh.

"Okay Sammy. We wrote up our relatives. Now come friends."

"Carly, Gibby , Spencer ,Cat ,Diceman ,Goomer, Jade and maybe Robbie." I said.

"Okay baby cool with me." He said and added.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

***Freddie***

It was 8 Pm. The show starts about 45 sec. Gibby helped me connected the big LCD TV before the show.

"Girls stand in position. Cat stand behind me." I said and logged in to .

"Kay-Kay." The little red headed said happily and stood next to me.

"Okay." Carly said and stood next to Sam.

"In 5 … 4 … 3 … 2." I gave them the sign.

"I'm Carly."

"and I'm Sam."

"and this is iCarly." Carly yelled gladly.

"We came back live from Los Angeles. Yeah we moved here." Sam said with a jiggle.

"Let me introduce our new assistant. One of our new friend and my roommate. Cat Valentine." Carly said.

"Come to Momma Kitty Cat." Sam said and Cat went next them.

"Hiiiiii." Cat primed Cat.

"We're gonna play a little game."

"How to wash your Cat properly." Sam yelled ,came closer to the camera and nodded with a silly face. They put Cat into a red bathtub, what was full with lemon scent bubble bath. Cat giggled as Sam put some bubble on her nose. Actually the whole show was cool so as the viewers. We had 200.000 viewers. It was cool for a comeback webshow.

"Welcome our old friend Gibby." Sam said before the end of the show. Gibby came in and waved to the viewers.

"This was this night iCarly." Carly said and Sam pressed the audience lame 'oh' button.

"But don't worry next week we're gonna meet again. I moved to Los Angeles so we're capable to do iCarly again with full force." Carly said and we the said goodbye.

"Behave silly, eat cottage cheese , act like a maniac." Sam said.

"oh and don't forget to watch iCarly."

"Bye." They both said it.

"… and we're all clear. It was a good one. You were amazing." I kissed my sweet baby and gave a smile to Carly ,Cat & Gibby.

"Heeey. Do you think I was okay?" The sloppy Cat asked us.

"You were cool Kitty Cat. Momma is proud of you. Go change dress before you get cold." Sam said and gave kiss to Cat's forehead.

"I'm starving baby." Sam said and turned to me.

"Fancy a pizza?" I asked them while I rubbed Sam's back.

"Cool with me." Carly said and smiled.

"Go to Papa Giovanni's? Pleeeease." Cat begged in a cute voice.

"Fine." I said. Cat went downstairs and changed her clothes and after ee went out and had a good time.

**Chapter 14 wasn't too long only 1025 words, but Chapter 15 will be longer. I gotta go back to school, but after I came home I'll give you Chapter 15.**

***Spoiler***

**Seddie lemon alert :P **

**Oh and finally Sam will make a pregnancy test.**


	15. Chapter 15 - iFigureOut

**Hey guys. I hadn't uploaded chapter 15 yesterday . because I came home about 8 PM and I was really tired. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter anyway. *Seddie Lemon***

**Love: Mary**

**Chapter 15: iFigureOut**

***Sam***

It was Monday. I was gonna visit mom with Melanie at the alcohol rehabilitation ,but before that Freddie found wedding planner guy. He came to our apartment about 11 am.

"Okay. My name is Wayne Anderson." The guy said and sat down in the kitchen.

"I'm Sam and he's my fiancé Freddie." I said and gave the guy a suspicious smile. I didn't like him. He was weird and unsympathetic.

"So where you wanna hold your wedding?"

"In a park or a garden."

"What you think about a botanical garden?" He asked us while he wrote something onto his notebook.

"That's sounds fun." Freddie said.

"Yeah, I'd be love that." I said and gave a smile to my sweet nerd.

"Okay. First I'm gonna need your personal data."

"Okay. Let's get over with"

"I'm gonna need your full names."

"Samantha Liz Puckett."

"Fredward Karl Benson."

"Cool." He said while he wrote it down , after he finished he added.

"When were you born?"

"April 17,1994." I said still with a suspicious look. The guy looked like an unreliable gay stylist with dyed blonde hair and a black Ray Ban glasses.

"and your hottie?" Yeah. He definitely was a gay.

"Excuse me did you just called me hottie?" Freddie asked the gay guy freaked out. I was angry as well. Nobody can call him hot especially not a gay. He was my hot nerd. I was close to end the conversation with that gay.

"Sorry. When did you born?"

"February 4,1994" He said with a small disgust in his voice.

"Kay-Kay. We're almost done. Where were you born and what's is your actual address?"

"I was born in New Jersey."

"I was born on a bus headed to Las Vegas." I said with an awkward grin.

"Gross. I guess it's better write Las Vegas." He wrote down and added, while he played with his purple pen.

"And where do you live?"

"We're live in Venice, CA. In this apartment." Freddie said with a fake smile. They gay guy annoyed him so much, but he wasn't alone. That guy was a genetic headshot.

"Okay. I can take you to the botanical garden on Friday. I'm gotta go. Keep in touch." He stood up and went out. We sat down to our new red couch, what we just bought on Sunday.

"So what do you think about Gay Wayne." Freddie asked me and he impersonated Wayne's gay voice.

"He is gross. I don't think I want him as our wedding planner. I guess Carly and Cat could plan a better wedding than him." I said and looked into my sweet baby's eyes.

"I don't trust in this guy either. You really wanna organize our wedding by ourselves? It's a hard work."

"Yes baby. We dealt with the biggest hob knocker _(A/N Wade Collins)_ , the most miserable untalented slut _(A/N Ginger Fox),_and we dealt with those filthy little Japanese web comedians_(A/N Kyoko and Yuki)_ _._ Oh and don't forget I dealt with my own mother for 17 and a half years. It's not gonna be a big stuff Freddie. Trust me." I said and kissed him.

"I love you my little Demon." He said after we fell apart.

"I love you too Nub." I hugged him tightly, but after a while I felt something weird.

"God. I'm gonna threw up. Sorry." I jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

***Freddie***

That time I was sure, Sam must be pregnant. I came inside her about a thousand times , so it was expected.

"Hey baby are you alright?" I stood in front of the bathroom door and asked her in my gentle voice.

"I guess I'm gonna survive." She came out and hugged me.

"Hey baby. It's okay. I've got you. Everything is fine." I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"Freddie nothing is fine. My period left out and I threw up . I think I'm probably pregnant." She said and started to cry.

"Sam. We didn't use protection. It was expected baby." I turned her to me, looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes and kissed her as passionate as I could.

"So you're okay with this?" She asked me after we fell apart.

"Baby. Of course. I'm gonna love the child who is half of you and half of me. I love you and if you're pregnant, I'm gonna love you even more. I'm ready baby. Don't worry." I wasn't ready , but I needed to calm my little Sam down. I knew I loved her and I knew I wasn't gonna leave her ever. That was enough.

***Sam***

I met with Mels in front of the grocery store where she worked. I still couldn't get used to her new hair color. She looked like Cat with a shorter hair and with my face.

"Hey Spam."

"Hey Melon-y"

"Ready? You look used."

"I think I'm pregnant Mels."

"Really? Do Freddie know about it? I guess you're gonna need a pregnancy test." She said and started to rummaging in her purse.

"Yes Freddie know about it. Anyway, you must gotta be kidding me. You're havin' a pregnancy test in your purse?"

"You know I have sex all the time." She said and gave me a test.

"Do it." She said.

"I'm not gonna piss on a paper in the middle of the street."

"Fine. You can do it at the Community Center." She said on a bitter voice. I guess she wanted to see me as I humiliated myself in the middle of Venice. Soon she leaded me to her car.

"Wow. You didn't say you have got a red Ford Fiesta." I said surprised.

"It's fit with my hair color." She giggled almost as irritating like Cat and opened the car. Finally we got in.

"So did you use protection didn't you?" Melanie asked me while she drove out to the highway to Los Angeles.

"We didn't use protection. I know we were irresponsible, but god he feel so good." I said and blushed.

"You're silly sis. I'm a nympho and I still use condoms." She said with a laugh. Soon she turned on the radio.

"God I love this song." I said and started to sing.

"_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand_

_I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned_

_Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody_

_They want to push me down_

_They want to see you fall down." (A/N Cheryl Cole – Parachute)_

***Freddie***

I was hangin' out with Carly and Cat in our new studio.

"So Freddie have you told your mom you're gonna marry Sam?" Carly asked me while she lay down on her stomach on the big white rug.

"Actually, not yet. I think she's gonna freak out. I mean she hated Sam."

"She hated Sam with a reason didn't she?" Carly asked me.

"Yeah I guess. She caused all of my injuries."

"You need to tell your mom, before the wedding." Cat said while she hugged the gigantic purple elephant next to her.

"Thanks Cat. I knew this, and this isn't helping." I was incapable. I haven't figured out the best plan yet. I just knew, I love my sweet baby and I was gonna marry her. Even if my mother was gonna hate me for eternity.

***Sam***

Our mom was on the 4 th floor in a small room. We went inside. She was sitting on the bed and gave us a smile when she realized us.

"Hy Sammy. Hy Melly." She greeted us and hugged us. She was clean. She hadn't drink about a week.

"You look much better mom." I said and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Thanks. Melly can you give me my tea? It's on the bedside table."

"Thank you sweetie. Anyway how are you with Freddie Sam?"

"He asked me to marry him." I said with a wide smile.

"Oh my God. My daughter is getting married? I'm so proud of you. You've got something I never had." She was truly happy for us.

"When it's gonna be?"

"I mean the wedding?"

"We don't know yet. Maybe in august." I said.

"I'm so happy for you." She hugged me. Finally she smelt like perfume, not like booze. We had a kinda familiar afternoon. I hadn't done the pregnancy test, 'cause I was afraid.

***Freddie***

Sam came home about 7 Pm.

"Hey baby." She greeted me in a cute voice.

"Hey gorgeous." I said and kissed her fiercely.

"I missed you so much." I said and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too." She said and started to undress me.

"At least go upstairs." I whispered to her ear and kissed her neck.

"Fine." She said and jumped up on me.

"Ahw… baby it was unexpected." I said and slowly headed to our bedroom.

"Freddie. I love you so much." She said and kissed my bare chest.

"I love you too Samantha." I said and took of the rest of her clothes. Kissed her soft skin all over and then I reached her soaking wet cunt.

"God I love your mouth on me." She purred while I kissed her wetness. I flicked her clit. She moaned and groaned. I loved that. She was very hot when she enjoyed what I done to her.

"Freddie … don't stop … please." She begged, so I continued my job. Sucked her swollen clit and that was game over to her. She trembled while she came.

"God Freddie … you're the best." She said after she calmed a little down.

"Can I make love to you baby?" I asked her ,gave her a smile and kissed her deeply.

"Freddie … I want you inside." She gasped and looked deep into my eyes.

"I'm giving you what you want." I kissed her and pushed my rock hard manhood inside her wet pussy. She groaned and pulled me closer.

"ahw … you feel so good." She purred. She felt so good as well. She was tight and wet and she was mine. We were one ,when we were this close. We were Seddie.

"ahw … FREDDIE … I'M COMING." She screamed and squirted. I loved how she trembled under me. Soon I reached my climax too ,and I came inside her.

"I love you Nub." She said a low voice and kissed me gently.

"I love you too Princess Puckett." She lay her head on my chest.

"Melanie gave me a pregnancy test." She said and kissed my neck.

"Have you done in yet?" I asked her curiously.

"Not yet. I'm afraid Freddiebunny. If I'm pregnant everything is gonna change, and we can't have sex either." She cried out.

"Don't be afraid baby. I love you and I'm gonna love our baby as well. Of course we can have sex. Sex is total safe and allowed until the 8 th month, it won't hurt the baby. My mom is a nurse. You can trust me on this." I said and kissed her forehead.

"I'm doing it." She kissed me, stood up and went to the bathroom.

***Sam***

I opened the box of the pregnancy test, read the instructions and pissed on it. I went back to Freddie and sat down next to him.

"Is it ready?" My sweet fiancé asked me on his excited voice.

"It'll take 5 minutes." I said and looked him in the eye. About 5 minutes it was ready. I WAS PREGNANT.

"Oh god Sam. We're gonna be parents. Jeez." Freddie yelled happily and kissed me passionately.

"Oh Freddie." I kissed him again. My sweet nub was happy about the baby, and that made me even more happy.

**That'd it (:**

**Did you like it?**

**Tell me ;) write some review or message. oh and if you like this story add me to favorite and follow 3**


	16. Chapter 16 -iAfraid

**A/N Hello guys! Here comes chapter 16. I hope you'll enjoy**

**I don't own iCarly, Sam & Cat or any of the characters in the story.**

**Chapter 16 : iAfraid**

***Freddie***

I woke up about 9 Am. Sam was still sleeping, so I let her. She looked so cute by the way. I got up and went to the kitchen. I made some cereals and checked my phone. I had a new text message.

**From: Mom**

Hey Freddie! I'm coming to L.A next weekend. I'm gonna hold an Aggressive Parenting Meeting. Meet you after it?

Love: Mom

**From: Freddie**

Fine. Call me if you've finished. I love u 2 ur Freddie.

God my mom was gonna freak out ,because of the wedding and the baby. Sorry, she was gonna freak out because of Sam. Soon Sam came to the kitchen and kissed me. She realized I was stressed.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked me and sat next to me.

"My mom is coming here." I said and ate the last piece of my breakfast.

"That's not cool. I mean she still hates me." She said and looked me in the eye.

"Sam. We need to tell her our new life anyway. So it's not a big deal I guess if we tell her earlier. Okay. It'll be hard ,but maybe better if we got over with." I said while I brought some ham for her.

"It's a big issue Freddie." She said and gave me a scared look. Sam Puckett scared of my mother? It was very UnSamish. Anyway we finished breakfast ,and went over to Carly and Cat. That day drama began.

***Carly***

Nevel came over after 8 am. He was angry and he acted like a maniac.

"CARLY SHAY!" He yelled when he entered my apartment.

"I'm here. What's the matter with you?" I asked while I closed the door, what he left open.

"I can't do this. It's too much. iCarly restart rued my day. We're done Carly. I'm going back to Seattle." He broke up with me. we weren't together at least 2 weeks. It was embarrassing.

'Anyway I'm gotta go." He went to the door.

"Who do you THINK YOU ARE?" I screamed after him.

"Bye." He went out.

"Don't you dare leave me without an explanation !" He acted like who doesn't hear and closed the door. Sorry shut the door. I broke down, hugged my knees and started to cry. I'm such an idiot.

Cat came to me and hugged me. She was really cute. Soon Freddie and Sam came over as well and Cat told them what happened. They said they leave me a little time to cry it out. So Sam hugged me ,and they went back to their apartment. I was alone with Cat. She made me some tea ,and I went upstairs and have a rest.

***Sam***

Poor Carly I promised myself, if I'm ever gonna see Nevel I'm gonna rue his day. Anyway I met Melanie, because our mother left the alcohol rehab, and she was succeed. She have done with drinking. She wanted to go home to Seattle, so we brought her to the airport. After her plane left Melly said she booked an appointment to a baby doctor for me.

When I came home a weird view waited. Freddie and Cat were babysitting a little boy in our apartment. Carly was sitting in our kitchen and still crying. She was drinking whiskey.

"Carly. He didn't deserved you. You're much better than him." I said and hugged her gently.

"Nevel is a jerk." Cat said while she gave the boy some lemonade.

"Carly hey. The dork broke up with you and? You'll find a better guy. Trust me." Carly didn't answered just cried and drank her whiskey. I kissed her forehead a whispered.

"I know it's hard, and I understand you. If you wanna talk about it you know where I'm." She nodded and stood up.

"I'm going home." She went out and shut the door.

"Poor little thing." Cat said on her compassionate voice.

"Yes. Carly never chose his boys well." I said and finally went to Freddie.

"Sorry baby." I kissed him finally.

"It's okay. How was the forenoon with your family?" He asked me while he pulled me to his lap.

"It was quite good. Melly booked me an appointment to the baby doc." I said with a bright smirk.

"Cool. Baby can I came with you?"

"Yes. That would be good." I said and kissed him. Cat went home after Alfie's - the little boy's- mom came and picked him up. We were together.

"Nevel is such a nub." Freddie said angrily.

"Impressive. A nub call another nub as a nub." I said with a laugh.

"Sam I thought you love me." Freddie teased me with his fake sad voice.

"I love you Nub. You're my sweet Nub remember? Actually you're right about Nevel. I close to punch the shit outta that filthy dork. No one can hurt my best friend without consequences." I said and sat next to him onto the couch.

"Sweetie. Look at the reviews on iCarly. Our fans are awesome." Freddie said and drank some tea.

"Read some to me." I purred and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Okay baby. Listen to this. 'Hey Carly ,Sam & Freddie. I'm so glad you came back. iCarly is my life you're so cool. By the way I saw how Sam looked at you Freddie. Are you back together? Lucy.'"

"She is cute." I said with a smile. I can't believe that our fans still love us.

"Yeah ,but it's cuter. 'Hey Sam. You still love Freddie? I saw how you looked at him. Andreas'"

"Yeah our fans are not blind baby." I said and kissed him.

"They wrote about 2 hundred comments about us, and another hundred about Carly's new style." I said and kissed her again.

"I love you Freddie."

"I love you too Sam." We snuggled and later we went out to have dinner with Cat and her Nona. Carly stayed at home, ate ice cream and thought about her life.

***Freddie***

My life was kinda cool finally. I wasn't a helpless nerd anymore. I had the most beautiful girl in the world. We were gonna get married and she was pregnant with my child. The only problem was my mother. I was still afraid to tell her my wedding. After we had dinner we went home and had sex as we always did in the nights. We felt a sleep and I had a weird dream.

_*dream*_

_It was our wedding with my sweet Sam. She was wearing the whitest bridal dress and she looked stunning. I was standing under a tree and she was heading toward me with Gibby. Then my mom was coming and screaming my name._

"_FREDWARD BENSON!" I shivered and gave her a scared look. She gave me an angry look and started to yell with Sam. She yelled disgusting stuff to my baby girl. Sam started to cry and she screamed while my mom turned into a creepy zombie._

I woke up by screaming. Sam turned on the bedside lamp and looked at me. She didn't say anything just hugged me gently. I was sweating and shaking.

"Hey … Freddie I'm here. It was just a nightmare." She whispered to my ear and kissed my forehead.

"I know. It's just felt so real." I said with a sigh.

"What did you dream about sweetie?"

"My mom called you a useless whore in our wedding. Then she turned into a zombie." I said ,rolled over and buried my face into her shoulder.

"Your mom is crazy , but I bet she won't ruin our wedding." She said while she caressed my back. She was cute and caring. About 3 years ago nobody thought that Sam Puckett can be cute or caring , but she was the cutest girl in the world at least for me.

"I hope so. Sam?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love you." I said and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too." She said and added.

"I'm afraid as well ,but we're gonna figure out , or you wanna married quickly in Las Vegas in front of our iCarly fans?"

"That's sound awesome." I said with a grin.

"Actually the Seddie fans are gonna get a heart attack." She said with a laugh.

"Sam? I guess it'll be better if my mom will find out our marriage after we done it." I said.

"If you want this I'm totally in. I just want to be your wife as soon as possible. I'm gonna say I do whatever where we are. I love you Nub."

"I love you too Demon. I thought you want a normal wedding."

"We are not a normal couple Freddie. We don't do normal things."

"True." I kissed her deeply.

"I love you." We said at the same time. soon we fell back to sleep, and I haveN1t got that nightmare again.

**That's it. What you think about Sam's wedding plan?**

**Please write review I love them (:**


	17. Chapter 17 -iPregnant

**Sorry that I didn't upload since May 19. I haven't got mood to type down Ch. 17 from my notebook.**

**I hope you'll like it.**

**Please write review. I love them (:**

**PS: I do not own iCarly or Sam & Cat or the characters.**

**PS 2 : dr. Juliet Burke is from the hit series LOST. I do not own her either.**

**Chapter 17 : iPregnant**

***Sam***

We told Carly our extreme wedding plan and she freaked out … of course.

"Why you wanna marry in front of the whole internet ,but behind your mother?" She asked Freddie.

"Cause my mother hates Sam. I wanna tell her I've got married after it." He said and hugged me.

"Okay so just you and Sam, Cat, Gibby and me?" She asked us and we both nodded.

"Maybe we can invite Spence and Mels."

"Okay when you wanna hold it? I heard Sam canceled the wedding organizer guy."

"Yes I did. He was a weirdo."

"… a gay weirdo." Freddie added with disgust on his face.

"So when you wanna hold it?" Carly asked us again.

"We thought about this Saturday. Freddie's mom is gonna come here next Friday so we have plenty of time." I said and looked into Freddie's eyes.

"Sorry Carly , we need to get some stuff from the grocery store, we just came here to tell you about the wedding." He said and we left.

***Freddie***

"Sam?" I asked my sweet fiancé ,while we entered our apartment.

"Yeah Freddie baby what's up?" She asked me and went to the fridge.

"Are you sure about Saturday?"

"Yeah. I love you ,and I want to be your wife ASAP." She said ,put down the ham , came to me and kissed me fiercely.

"I love you too, but are you sure you wanna have a wedding in Las Vegas in front of the iCarly fans?" I asked her and kissed her again.

"Yeah. Our fans will love it, almost as much as I love you." She said with a giggle and went back to her ham.

***Sam***

We were gonna go to the baby doctor with Freddie. I was so excited about it, because we were gonna see our baby for the first time on the ultrasound.

"Sammy are you ready? The taxi is here." He said and looked at me.

"Yeah Freddiebunny. I'm ready." I said and hugged him before when went to the taxi. Soon we arrived to the hospital where dr. Burke worked. She greeted us and leaded to her examination room.

"Hello miss Puckett, hello Mr. Benson. I'm dr. Juliet Burke. When did you realized you're pregnant?"

"About a week ago." I said and sat up to the examination table.

"Okay. I'm gonna do an ultrasound and after I can tell you how long you're pregnant." She put the cold blue jelly onto my tummy. Soon we could see a black and white splotch on the screen.

"You're about in the 3 rd week of your pregnancy. Can I ask how many times have you done sexual activity in the last 3 weeks?"

"We have sex at least once a day." I said and blushed.

"No need to blushes. In a normal relationship sex is daily." She gave us an emphatic smile.

"Dr. Burke is that little splotch our baby?" Freddie asked her and kissed my forehead.

"Yes , Mr. Benson it's your baby." She enlarge the screen, while I felt Freddie just melted away. I felt a happy teardrop on my forehead as well.

"Wait a minute." dr. Burke said while she looked at the screen. I shocked down. I afraid something is wrong with my little Benson.

"I see another two little hearts." She said and added.

"Is twins run in your family?" She asked us.

"I have a genetically same twin sister Melanie."

"and my mother have got a dizygotic twin brother." Freddie said and I looked at him. I didn't know about his mother's twin brother.

"Congratulation miss Puckett, Mr. Benson. You're going to have triplets."

"Oh my god." I said and started to cry. Happy cry.

"It's really rare in a natural way. You're lucky." She said and finished the examination.

"Thank you dr. Burke. Can I ask you a question?" I said and looked at her.

"Yes sure, be my guest." She said while she gave me a paper towel to remove the jelly from my tummy.

"How long can we have sex?"

"As long as you feel comfortable with. In the 9 th month it's not recommended ,but until that it's a great exercise for you and the babies. Oh and they'll feel your pleasure as well." She gave us the first photo of your babies.

"Rest as much as you can. Are you a student our do you work?"

"I'm working as a babysitter." I said with an awkward smile.

"That's okay. You can do it until you feel comfortable with it." She said and added.

"I'm gotta go. We're going to meet 2 weeks." We left, and went home. Oh god we're gonna have 3 children. we were excited.

"Baby. It's awesome. I love you." He said and kissed me deeply.

"I love you too Freddie, and I'm happy as well." I said and hugged him. we were on the way to be a family. I was the happiest girl in the world.

**Okay it wasn't too long ,but I promise you. I'll give you a much longer Ch. 18.**

**Love you guys.**

***SPOILER***

**My dearest readers!**

**Let me invite you to Las Vegas to the wedding of Sam & Freddie.**

**Next episode will be emotional.**


	18. REGRET

**Hey Guys!**

**I know you wait for a new chapter, but I hadn't got enough time to type and correct Ch. 18 , namely the wedding. I'll give you last on may. 31**

**I hope you understand me.**

**Till that read my other fan fictions.**

**Love: Mary**


End file.
